Perfect Couple
by KayleeRay
Summary: A one shot based on the song Perfect Couple. Rated T for swearing in song and what the song is about.


**I hope you all know the song Perfect Couple by Fozzey & VavC because this is what I am basing my one shot on.**

* * *

Kim was always the first out the warriors to get to school, she was always the first to class and she was rarely sick so not seeing her at school or the Dojo for two says made her fellow warriors wary, it was Kim Crawford, the girl who was all about not being a pretty face. Her phone just went to voice mail, she wasn't answering their texts and she wasn't answering their inbox's on Facebook.

_They were the perfect couple, they'd always lock lips,_  
_He gave her his heart, he said don't drop this,_  
_She looked him in the eye, and said I promise you,_  
_I'll replace it with mine and it's not gonna move,_  
_He'd always ditch his friends, he put their love first,_

Rudy got a call from Kim mother on the third day so not seeing her, Rudy told the three boys that Kim wouldn't be around for a while but never told them why.

_But as he found out, that's when love hurts,_  
_She wasn't faithful, always out creepin' round,_  
_And she was never really there whenever he'd be down,_  
_But he never caught on he was caught up, _  
_Cause growin' up, he was never really taught love,_  
_His old man always did his mum the wrong way,_  
_And whenever they'd fight, he'd let a song play,_

On the fourth day even the teachers knew what was going on with Kim but didn't tell other students, Milton and Jack asked Grace for her address but she said that she didn't know where Kim lived. They asked all her other friends but no one knew where Kim lived.

_But little did he know by doin' that, he'd be distant,_  
_Cause his girl was always goin' out and gettin' high,_  
_But he loved her to much that he let it slide,_  
_He didn't understand why she would always make it hard,_  
_But he never spoke up, so they could make it last,_  
_And over time you could see it start to take a toll,_

The fifth day Jerry remembered that on their dojo registration forms that you must put your address, if you move it must be updated. They went through Rudy files and got her address. All they could think that Kim was hurt or dead, but when they got to her house they were semi right.  
Kim's older brother had killed himself over his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend and because he hated love.

_It's like she got a kick out of tryna break his soul,_  
_But still he soldiered on puttin' on that brave face,_  
_Until the night he saw her gettin' with his best mate,_  
_His stomach dropped, as his chest started cavin' in,_  
_She gave his mate the same looks that she gave to him,_  
_He didn't say a word he just turned around,_  
_Cause every bridge they'ed ever built, she just burnt em down,_

Kim told them how her brother had been the one who was always there, how he was the person she looked up the most, the one who she called when she had a problem. She told Jack how her brother wanted to meet him because she was always with him. She talked about all the good times and about her brother.

_He sent a subtle text, not knowing what's coming next,_  
_All he thought about was tyin that rope round his neck,_  
_He sat in his room talkin to his walls like,_  
_"No-one will miss me I'm sure that they'll be alright, _  
_I mean look at me, I can't even find hope",_

It took a few more days till Kim could leave her room but by the time she went back to school, everyone knew what happen. Kim couldn't go two minutes without someone saying they were sorry for her loss.

_Just before he stepped off and tied the rope,_  
_An hour passes no-body knows that he's gone,_  
_He's tensed up all white with a note in his palm,_  
_His girlfriend walks in and drops to the floor,_  
_But the note in his hand can not be ignored,_  
_Tears runnin' down her face and her make up,_  
_The first three words she read were "I hate love",_

Kim would say thanks and walk away, like it was the most natural thing in the whole world.

_I saw everything I saw the look in your eye, _  
_But in a way it's alright cause we're born to die,_  
_Tell mum and dad that I'm sorry that it came to this,_  
_But I can't go on because I hate this shit,_  
_I hate the way you can do everything you please,_  
_And deep down you know I gave you everything you need,_  
_All the memories we made start to fade to black,_

Kim never talked about her brother when people asked about him, she just walked away.

_I saw everything I saw the look in your eye, _  
_But in a way it's alright cause we're born to die,_  
_Tell mum and dad that I'm sorry that it came to this,_  
_But I can't go on because I hate this shit,_  
_I hate the way you can do everything you please,_  
_And deep down you know I gave you everything you need,_  
_All the memories we made start to fade to black,_  
_And I know just like you I can't take this back,_  
_I also wrote you a song it's in your tape deck,_

When she learned his girlfriend has pregnant, she couldn't help but feel anger to the fact that is may be her brother friend's kid not his.

_And when we fucked I just wished it was safe sex,_  
_Cause I saw the positive on the stick you hid,_  
_But for all I know the kid could be his,_  
_So don't try and say I'm the one that fucked up,_  
_And I know your hearts breaking and it sucks huh,_  
_This is it though I'm runnin' out of time to write,_  
_But I'm goin' cause I felt like the time was right,_  
_And you should know that my very last thought was you,_  
_And there's pictures on my bed that I was sortin' through,_  
_I just wish when it came to us you would try_

When her friends showed up to be with her at his funeral, she smiled and knew her brother was looking down at her in that moment.

_But this is it baby, Goodbye._

* * *

**If you have not listen to this song before there is a link to the part 1 and 2 version:  
** watch?v=cFEQBUjGBHw


End file.
